


Shepard's Fish

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Shenko fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Shepard's Fish Shepard / The Virmire Survivor (Kaidan or Ash)

Kaidan felt guilty. The galaxy was being ripped apart, everyday people were dying, but in this moment, he felt happy. Was it fair to feel happy in the face of so much tragedy? He was currently relaxing in his girlfriend’s bed watching her fish swim while she showered off the day’s grime. 

Cerberus’s reasoning for putting a fish tank on a military vessel was beyond him. Especially one they intended for Shepard to helm. She couldn’t keep a cactus alive. He had to admit they were soothing to watch though. 

He was so focused on watching the fish swim that he didn’t hear Shepard approach. “It’s relaxing isn’t it?”

Looking up into the eyes of his girlfriend, Commander Luna Shepard, Kaidan just nodded. He was distracted by the fact that she was wearing nothing but one of his Alliance tees, he knew it was his because it was several sizes too large, to answer properly. Reaching up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his arms. 

Lately moments like this had become rare. Moments where they could wrap up in each other and pretend that nothing else existed outside this room. Moments where they could just be Luna and Kaidan instead of Commander Shepard and Major Alenko. Lounging in bed may not be the most exciting way to spend time together but when everything else is chaos, calm is wonderful.

Finally it was Kaidan who broke the silence, “So how many fish have you killed?” 

“12.”

Kaidan tried to contain his laughter but it bubbled out. “Those poor fish.”

“I gave them a proper burial,” protested Shepard, “and I bought an automatic feeder so it wouldn’t happen again.” She rolled over on top of him and lightly smacked him on the chest as he struggled to reign in his amusement. 

“Don’t ever change Luna.” 

“Not planning on it Major,” was her response as she leaned down and kissed him and everything else was forgotten.


End file.
